The present application relates generally to heating systems and, more particularly, to a heating system, a heater, and methods of heating a component.
In at least some aircraft power systems, a plurality of sensors detect operating and/or environmental conditions within, or proximate to, the aircraft. Data received from the sensors may be integral to maintaining a desired operation of the aircraft. However, during some flight conditions and/or during operation in cold weather, ice may form on the sensors, or in close proximity to the sensors. Such ice may interfere with the operation of the sensor and/or may cause the data received from the sensors to be inaccurate.
To reduce or prevent ice formation around or on the sensors, at least some known aircraft include a heating system that heats the sensors. Some known heating systems transmit electricity through a plurality of electrodes coupled to a plurality of heating elements. An electric field is applied by the electrodes and causes a current to flow through the heating elements. The resistance of the heating elements causes heat to be transferred to the sensors or to structures associated with the sensors. However, such heating systems may induce harmonic currents to a supply current. Such harmonic currents may degrade a performance of an aircraft electrical system.